comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle Pym (Earth-1175)
Hornet is the daughter of Hank Pym and the Wasp. She had a fairly laid down life, though she was always a media darling, since she was the child of two of the main Avengers. She had no powers growing up, but she joined the Avengers' back-up team to help whatever way she could. When she was embarrassed by a team-mate, she found she could alter her size as her parents could. So she joined the Avengers as Hornet, and was a valuable asset in freeing the old Avengers. History Michelle Pym was born after Hank Pym and Wasp rekindled their relationship. She is the 2nd oldest Avenger after the Captain. Life was strange growing up, with both of her parents being genius scientists, and with a part-time fashion designer mom. She, too, was a media darling, since both parents were reserve Avengers. She initially didn't like this, but grew to fit with it. This also made her a very stuck-up person. One day, right in the middle of class, she shrunk down and began flying around the room uncontrollably. Not only did she get suspended, but she was almost swatted to death by her teacher. Her dad mind-wiped her superiors, then told her he expected this to happen, and that she needed to begin training with her dad. She fought her mom and dad regularly, and when she defeated them both, her dad said that she was ready to join the superheroes. One day, she was confronted by the Captain, and the other 3 founding Avengers. She was asked to join their ranks, but she refused. Her dad was disappointed in her for this. But when the news reel ran of the Avengers being captured in space, she realized the mistake she made. She became the last of the new team, and was able to defeat a few Skrulls single-handedly. During the battle, her winning streak was cut when she lost a wing. This removed her from the battle. However, the entire wing grew back within a week. She rejoined the Avengers, and has made everyone she knows proud by trying to shake the cameras off her tail. Powers and Abilities Powers: Size Reduction: Michelle has the ability to diminish her size, which itself grants her several other abilities: *''Flight:'' Michelle sprouts wings after hitting 4 feet tall. *''Telepathic Insect Rapport:'' Hornet can communicate with insects of nearly every variety. *''Energy Blasts:'' Hornet can absorb, generate, or rechannel energy as her "sting." *''Item Shrinking:'' Hornet can also shrink other items within a 5-foot radius of herself. Size Addition: Michelle can also increase her size for various effects: *''Superhuman Strength:'' Michelle can lift up to 30 tons in her largest (100 foot form) Abilities: Hornet has a minor knowledge of H2H combat, but is fantastic in powered combat. Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Earth-1175 Residents Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Animal Communication Category:Avengers (Earth-1175) Members Category:Flight Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Super Strength Category:Size Alteration Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mutants Category:Energy Blasts Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Animal Traits